A Lilly for Lily
by Wolflover235
Summary: Lily Evans Potter finds out that she is a wizard, soon she will meet Severus Snape, another wizard. Read and experience their relationship as a child.
1. Chapter 1: Friends

**A/N: Hey guys, and girls, this is a Snape and Lily Fanfic.**

**I am becoming a big fan of that couple for quite a while now. So enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Friends.

Lily was under a tree, sitting on her tire swing.

She felt lonely, like she was the only wizard in the world, or in her sister's term, a freak.

Her parents had given Lily a talk, saying it was normal, it came from her dad's side.

Petunia thought it was all nonsense and fairytales, considering Lily was the youngest of the family.

Her long hair blew against the breeze as it came towards her.

The fields swayed at its presence.

She heard a snap of a twig come from behind her, and she jumped turning around.

A boy about her age was walking up to her.

He wore a black shirt and blue jeans, and had shaggy black hair.

" Who are you?" Lily asked.

" Name's Severus, and you?" He asked.

" Lily, Lily Evans Potter." She said respectfully.

" Lily. What wonderful name. Are you ok?" He asked.

" Yeah, I was just... Thinking." She said.

" Oh. You live anywhere near here?" Severus asked.

" Yeah, that house down the hill over there." Lily said, pointing ahead of her.

" Ah. I see." He said.

" Where are you from." Lily asked.

" Not far from your house. Mind if I join you?" Severus asked.

" Yeah sure." Lily said, scooting over, since they were both young, and Lily's father had bought quite a big tire, they both fit perfectly.

" Would you like to see something?" Severus asked.

" Um, sure." Lily said.

Severus held out his hand to her.

Lily looked at it confused, there was nothing there.

That changed when something green began to sprout.

It made the shape of a stem.

The little flower bud began to bloom, creating a big purple lilly.

Lily gasped at its beauty, and in surprise.

" For you." He said.

She took it slowly, and carefully, thinking it could break if she wasn't careful.

It stayed up to her surprise, it was healthy as if he had just picked it from the ground.

" How did you do that?" Lily asked, though she kind of knew how.

" My parents told me that I am a wizard. They can do all kinds of cool stuff." He said.

She looked at him, " I'm a wizard too."

Severus smiled, " Gee, I thought I was the only one." He said relieved that he wasn't.

" Yeah me too." Lily said.

In the distance, Lily's mother was calling.

" I'd better go." Lily said, sitting up from the tire.

" Are you going to be coming back here tomorrow?" Severus asked.

" mmm, yeah, sure, if that's what you want." Lily said.

" Cool. Put the flower in water, and it will live on forever." Severus said.

" Ok, I will." Lily said, and she walked off.

Severus smiled, she was his first friend, he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**A/N: How is this? **

**Leave some reviews, I am going to make a couple more chapters.**

**You're going to find out what is going to be special about that flower later on.**

**So Review and Thank you..**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Chapter 2: The Letter.**

Lily and her family were eating dinner.

She told her parents about the boy she met.

" Severus Snape? The Snapes are kind of new to our town." Lily's mother said.

" He wants to see me again tomorrow so we can play." Lily smiled.

" That's just fine dear. He is always welcome here." Mother said.

" Hmm. I don't think he'll want to be near you when he finds out about your magical powers." Petunia said.

" Oh, he's a wizard!" Lily said.

" Really? Prove it." Petunia said.

Lily stood quickly from the table and went into the kitchen.

She came back in with the purple lilly that was now in a vase.

" Now prove that I'm lying, lillies don't ever grow here, and he did magic and made this, it's as real as any flower." Lily said.

Petunia chuckled, " I still don't believe you."

" Aww, Lily it's beautiful." Mother said.

LIly smiled at her mother, then went back in the kitchen to set the vase down carefully, then come back.

" I'm going to bed, may I be excused?" Lily asked.

" Of course." Mother said.

**~~~Next day~~~**

After a long breakfast, LIly went outside.

" Lily!" The boy called.

She turned, and Severus was running to her.

" Race you to the swing! Last one there is a rotten stinker!" Severus said as he ran past her.

Lily laughed and ran after him.

She had an idea... She moved her hand, and soon, she vanished.

Severus was pretty sure he was out running her.

When he turned, she was nowhere to be seen.

Severus laughed, and finished his way up the hill, and was shocked to see Lily sitting calmly on her tire swing.

" Took ya long enough." Lily said.

" Hey. You used magic didn't you?" Severus asked.

" yep!" Lily said happily.

" hey!" Severus said, upset that he was beat.

" Say it!" Lily said.

" Why? You cheated." Severus said.

" I am a witch and you are a wizard, you could have used magic if you wanted to." Lily said.

Severus mumbled something.

" Say it!" Lily said again.

" Alright, I'm a rotten stinker!" Severus announced loud and clear.

Lily laughed.

Severus joined her on the swing.

They sat there in silence when a gust of wind blew.

" What's that?" Lily asked, pointing to a figure in the sky.

Severus looked up.

As it got closer, it turned out to be an owl.

It was brown with black speckles.

The owl was flying straight towards them, and even lowered to them.

Severus lifted his arm, and the owl landed right on it.

Lily was surprised, usually owls didn't just randomly land on someone's arm.

It seemed to have an envelope tucked within its beak.

Severus lifted his other hand to grab the lettter.

The owl even lowered its head to let him take the letter.

After the envelope was in Severus' hand, it flew off.

Severus lowered the letter for Lily to see.

At the top of it, it had a name by 'Albus Dumbledore.'

Severus turned over the letter and opened it.

The writing was in perfect cursive, but the two kids were good readers.

Severus read it aloud.

**Dear Lily Evans Potter and Severus Snape,**

**You have been invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You must be prepared within the next week, and be in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and other needs. Don't miss the opportunity to meet other wizards and witches and learn about the wizarding world.**

**Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.**

Lily was surprised, as was Severus, there were others like them.

" You gonna go?" Severus asked, he knew his parents wouldn't object.

" I-I have to ask, may I have the letter?" Lily asked.

Severus handed her the letter.

" Let's meet back here after lunch." Severus said.

Lily nodded, and they parted ways, heading home.


End file.
